Dreams do come true
by Tru-Pinai 4-eva
Summary: over the summer holidays leading up to their final yr. at hogwarts hermione granger was having strange dreams about he most hated enemy. what does this mean? and how will harry and ron react? full summary inside. my very 1st fanfic
1. Default Chapter

Dreams do come true 

**Summary: **Over the summer Holiday leading up to their 7th and final yr. at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hermione Granger is having strange, but not in the least bit unpleasant dreams about her most hated Enemy the Ferret Face Prince of Slytherin . . . who is none other than the Draco Malfoy. What does this all mean? Does she have feelings for her worst and most hated enemy? Or is she just doing what every other girl in Hogwarts or at any other school it either being magical or muggle, would do and dream about the Hottest!!! guy in school? And last but definitely not least what will Harry and Ron think?

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own any of the HP characters but I sure wish that I did!

Chapter 1: It was all a Dream 

"Hello Granger." A cold yet all too familiar voice whispered into Hermione's ear. As she realized whom it was she started to stiffen up at the sound of his voice. She could feel his warm moist breath as his lips hovered about 1" away from her ear. It felt as if her heart had skipped one or two beats when he accidentally grazed his lips gently against her now slightly tinged pink ears and said,

"What's wrong Granger cat got your tongue," and in an even lower whisper barely audible to even Hermione herself he said, "Or are you just glad to see me?" as he said this he smirked his trademark Malfoy smirk that made all the girls yes even Hermione Ann Granger the mudblood, know-it-all, book worm melt (but she would NEVER EVER admit this on pain of **DEATH!**)

Malfoy thought Hermione as she turned around on the bench that she was sitting on. And what she saw she was definitely **NOT ** (the key word being **NOT** that's why its in **bold **and underlined DUH!)ok anyway as she finished turning around the Draco Malfoy she saw was much different than the ferret face Malfoy that she knew (him being dubbed with the nicknames of either Ferret Face or Ferret Boy by the "Golden Trio" happened because in their 4th yr. Malfoy had been turned into a Bouncing Ferret by the impostor Professor Moody not knowing that he was an impostor of course not until the end of the yr. and the final event of the TriWizard Tournament, and the death of Cedric Diggory God rest his poor fictional soul. OK listen to me . . . God I'm babbling like some sort of babbling brook or spring well there I go again srry. About that get the tendency to do that but I'll try not to. Anyway on with the story.) She turned around expecting to see a platinum blonde haired guy with his hair slicked back much like the style of his head of house Professor Severus Snape. Instead she saw a handsome young man a little less than a head taller than she was, as she was now the height of about up to about his nose. He no longer had his hair slicked back because in his 6th yr. everyone had dubbed him the platinum blonde version of Professor Snape. It was now much shorter and slightly tousled and bits of strands would fall oh so attractively into his silverfish blue/gray eyes that were no longer filled with anger, hatred, and malice since his father's death in Azkaban. He and his mother were very happy with their Lucius free lives. Instead they were filled with happiness and amusement, and any girl could get lost in those silver orbs he called eyes. And he sort of was sporting a half smile half smirk, which showed off his brilliantly white pearly whites that he called teeth. As soon as she saw this Hermione's stomach did a back flip. His face was not the only thing she noticed, even under his robes she knew that he had a muscular well toned body and rock hard abs. (A.N sigh and ****faints)

He noticed as she saw him she became speechless. The look on her face was priceless! For once Hermione Granger was speechless. As he saw this his half smile half smirk transformed into a smug smirk.

**HPOV**

OMG!!! OMG!!! OMG!!! He is soo Hott (w/ a capital H and 2 T's) Those eyes I can get lost in those eyes! Wait did I just call Malfoy hot? And with a capital H and 2 T's? Ugghhh!!! What am I saying this is Malfoy we're talking about the Ferret Boy and insufferable Git who I've hated for the past six yrs. That I've been at Hogwarts. The same Git that tries to make my life a living hell any chance he gets. And oh there goes that stupid damn smirk Again!

"Speechless I see mudblood," Malfoy retorted smirking even more (if that was even possible) he enjoyed trying to get a rise out of her. She'd been his Target since 3rd yr. when she had slapped him. She was the only girl that wasn't either in love with him or scared out of their wits by him. And to tell the truth he kinda liked that about her. But like he would ever tell anybody that he admired anything about a dirty filthy mudblood.

Hermione finally broke out of her little trance and retorted very sharply, "Sod off Malfoy!"

"Oooh that's the granger we all know and love, well . . . except for me that is." He retorted his voice dripping with sarcasm.

By this point Hermione was now starting annoyed by just his mere presence. "Seriously Malfoy what do you want? And if it's nothing that isn't too important and can wait 'till later then just SOD OFF!" Hermione now was thoroughly annoyed and screamed the last part.

"Touchy aren't we my little mudblood." He retorted.

"Malfoy what is it that you want if you can't see I'm kinda doing something at the moment and if can't wait 'till later then" but she was cut off by Malfoy. "Ok ok you just suck the fun out of everything don't you?" he said jokingly "And to answer your question what do I want? I want you Granger." Draco smoothly replied while seductively blowing into Hermione's ear causing her to shiver. Draco noticed this and smiled. Before he left he told her to meet him at the lake after dinner and to come alone, but before he left he gave her ear a slight nibble causing Hermione to gasp and with that he was gone.

Hermione quickly looked around the Gryffindor table to see if anybody noticed her little encounter with Malfoy and to her relief nobody had they had all been too busy stuffing their faces and for this Hermione was thankful.

**DPOV**

That turned out much different than I thought it would go. Boy this year is going to be a blast. I wonder if she's gonna actually show up? he thought to himself. (A.N. this is what their thinking) He started to make his way back to the Slytherin common room and as he was doing so a picture of how Hermione looked when she had first looked at him and he couldn't help myself he began to chuckle.

Later that night

Draco was sitting at his usual place at the Slytherin table and he was eating his food and talking to Blaise Zambini at the same time while trying to fend off Pansy's advances. He then dismissed himself early and headed off to the lake. He was extremely curious to see if she would shoe up at all.

**HPOV**

I finished up my dinner a little earlier than usual. I had been debating about it all day if I should go meet him or not or if it was just a trick or not. So I finally decided to just go ahead and see what it was about and to see why he acted so weird this morning at breakfast. As I got to go I said my goodbyes to Harry and Ron and left for the lake. When I arrived there I could see him just standing there with his back to me. I wonder if he even knows if I'm here. And as if on cue

"Didn't know if you were even gonna show or not?" he said with his back still to me.

"ok I'm here now what is up Malfoy? What was that at the great hall this morning? And why are you acting so weird, and what is it you really what?"

He turned around to face me now. "I told you what I wanted. I want you." And as he said this I hadn't noticed but he had somehow gotten even closer and now he was only inches away from my face. "I want you Hermione Granger" and he was getting closer, and in a few seconds his lips were on top of my own. To my surprise his lips were soft and warm, and couldn't help myself and I started to kiss him back.

That's when I woke up. I was breathing rather heavy as if I had actually just kissed him in real life not just in my dream. Wait why was I dreaming about Malfoy like this anyway? This is the third dream I've had of him like this. As I pondered this I tried to untangle myself from the mass of my bed sheets. After about 5 minutes I finally freed my legs and got out of my bed and headed straight to my bathroom. I went straight to the sink to splash some cold water on my face that was a little flushed. After splashing some water on my face I headed back to bed. And reached over my bed side table to get m diary. It was about 2:00 when I put down my diary to get some sleep I had a big day tomorrow. Tomorrow was the last day before I go back to Hogwarts and I still had a lot of packing and shopping to do. But before I fell asleep I reminded myself that it was just a dream.

_A.N.- So how do you like it? Be nice it's my 1st fanfic. Ok so pleez review. And I want at least 10 reviews before I update and pleez no flames._

_Thanx and much mahalz _

_trupnai4eva_


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note

Wow guys I'm so sorry I totally forgot about all my stories on here. I apologize for all of you that have been waiting for updates. It's been a really long time and I don't even remember where I was going with the story so for right now all of them are complete. Who knows I'm on winter break right now, maybe I'll get a spark of inspiration and finish the story it's not going to be a very long story maybe a chapter or two more.

Thanks for reading guys.

I'll message you guys if I do update anytime soon,

-Mari


End file.
